


Feeling You Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Jensen is next in line to be the pack Alpha when one night while his mate is away, the current Alpha is killed and Jensen is taken. Can Jared find him before he is killed also? With everyone against Jared, saying that Jensen is dead and the only thing keeping him going is the mating bond that he can still feel, telling him that Jensen is alive, Jared goes out to find his mate.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: J2 Reverse Bang





	Feeling You Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ncdover1285](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/gifts).



> Story: [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418909)
> 
> Art: [Live Journal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/25615.html)

**_**Banner:**_  
[](https://imgur.com/AQgWQuk) **

**_**Prompt:**_  
** [ ](https://imgur.com/ugj0Dyp)


End file.
